dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
INFINITE
thumb|500x500px|centre INFINITE * Nombre: INFINITE (인피니트) **'¿Por qué Infinite?: '''Su nombre simboliza "su potencial sin límites", que es para dar cumplimiento a lo largo de su carrera. *'Número de Miembros: 7 chicos *'Origen: '''Corea del Sur *'Color oficial: Dorado Metálico Perlado / Pearl Metal Gold. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' Inspirit (인스피릿). **'¿Por qué Inspirit?:' Es un juego de palabras, mejor dicho una combinación, de la palabra Infinite toman ‘In’ que representa el infinito y vitalidad, y de la palabra ‘Spirit’ que representa la voluntad del espíritu de la mente. El fandom recibió el nombre el 20 de enero del 2011. *'Debut: '''9 de Junio de 2010. *Agencia: Woollim Entertainment '' *'Sub Agencia:' SM C&C Entertainment. *'Agencia en Japón: 'Universal Music *'Sub Grupo: 'INFINITE H y INFINITE F. Carrera 'Pre-Debut' Originalmente el grupo debutaría con 5 integrantes (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo, Woo Hyun, Hoya y Myungsoo), pero luego fueron agregados Sung Yeol y Sung Jong, quedando así un grupo de 7 integrantes. 'Debut' Su primer mini álbum titulado 'First Invasion', salió a la venta el 9 de junio del 2010. Ese mismo día debutaron a través de un Showcase con la canción "Come Back Again". INFINITE es conocido por sus altos niveles de sincronización y sus bailes.y son muy buenos aparte de tener un muy buen parecido . 'Sub Unidad' Fue anunciado por un representante de Woollim Entertainment que "después de terminar sus actividades de Japón, Dongwoo y Hoya de Infinite han iniciado la grabación para el álbum de "INFINITE H" y que estarían promoviendo como una sub-unidad en 2013. Infinite H es una sub-unidad del grupo Infinite conformada por Dongwoo y Hoya. La sub unidad está centrada en el género Hip-Hop/Rap. Infinite H debutó el 10 de enero de 2013 en el programa M! Countdown, interpretando Special Girl y Without You, lanzando el MV de Special gir' el mismo día, y liberando su primer mini álbum "Fly High" el 13 de enero. En cuanto el álbum fue lanzado, "Special Girl" fue clasificada como #1 en Naver, Daum, Nate, y otras importantes listas de música. 'Solo debuts (Sung Kyu)' Sung Kyu fue el primer miembro de Infinite en lanzar un álbum en solitario, titulado Another Me. Kim Jong Wan de NELL compuso el single "Shine" y fue dado a Sunggyu como regalo. El sencillo fue previamente lanzado el 7 de noviembre. En este álbum, Sunggyu trabajó con Sweetune para crear un moderno Rock, llamado "60 seconds" (60 segundos). Para la filmación del MV, su compañero de Infinite L interpretó al personaje principal. Sunggyu también participó personalmente por escrito en la letra de su single "41 Days". A pesar de un período de promoción corta de a penas tres semanas, el álbum fue bien recibido y se convirtió en el álbum más vendido físicamenter para el mes de noviembre, con 62.958 copias vendidas. El álbum ocupa el puesto #22 de lista de álbumes físicos anual de Gaon Chart's de 2012. Integrantes right Los miembros son: Sung Kyu, Sung Yeol, L, Hoya, Sung Jong, Woo Hyun, Dong Woo *Sung Kyu (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Dong Woo (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Woo Hyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hoya (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sung Yeol (Vocalista y Bailarín) *L (Vocalista, Bailarín, Visual) *Sung Jong (Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Repackage' 'Mini Álbums ' 'Singles' 'Singles Promocionales' 'DVDs' *Infinitize Showcase 2012.06.29 *INFINITE INVASION 1ST CONCERT LIVE IN SEOUL 2012.08.20 *Infinite Concert: Second Invasion Evolution 2012.12.28 *Infinite "That Summer" Concert 2013.04.30 *Infinite Second Invasion Evolution Plus -Arena Tour Japan 2013.10.28 *Infinite - 'Infinite Destiny in America' 2013.10.18 'Japón' 'Album' 'Singles' 'DVDs' *INFINITE JAPAN 1ST LIVE「LEAPING OVER」DVD 2012.02.29 *Infinite 3rd Mini Album Showcase Special DVD 「The Mission」 2012.07.24 *Infinite's Sesame Player DVD Box 2012.09.05 *INFINITE CONCERT「SECOND INVASION」in JAPAN 2012 *Infinite Ranking King 2013.04.24 *Infinite Destiny in American Production DVD 2013.10.18 *「INFINITE 1ST ARENA TOUR IN JAPAN」 2013.10.30 Temas para Dramas *"Always Open" Tema para Welcome To Convenience Store (2011) *Infinite - She's A Fantasy (What Is Mom OST)(2012) Tours *Leaping Over Concert Tour en Japón: A partir 21 de septiembre (2011) *Second Invasion (2012). **Febreo 11 & 12 - Seúl, Corea. *Second Invasion - Evolution (encore show): 01 de abril (2012). *That Summer Concert: del 08 - 12 de Agosto (2012). *2012 Arena Tour in Japan: INFINITE Second Invasion Evolution Plus: Desde el 27 de octubre (2012) *2013 Infinite 1st World Tour ‘ONE GREAT STEP' (2013): **Agosto 9 & 10 - Seúl, Corea. **Agosto 18 - Hong Kong, China. **Agosto 31 - Jakarta, Indonesia. **Septiembre 5 - Fukuoka, Japón. **Septiembre 10 - Hiroshima, Japón. **Septiembre 13 & 14 - Kobe, Japón. **Septiembre 18, 19 & 20 - Yokohoma, Japón. **Septiembre 28 - Bangkok, Tailandia. **Octubre 5 - Singapur. **Octubre 12 & 13 - Taipei, Taiwán. **Octubre 19 - Kuala Lumpur, Malasia. **Octubre 25 - Cantón, China. **Octubre 30 - Shangaí, China. **Noviembre 3 - Manila, Filipinas. **Noviembre 8 - Los Ángeles, EE.UU. **Noviembre 11 - San José, EE.UU. **Noviembre 13 - Silver Spring, EE.UU. **Noviembre 16 - Nueva York, EE.UU. **Noviembre 27 - Londres, Reino Unido. **Diciembre 1 - París, Francia. **Diciembre 6 - Dubai, Emiratos Árabes Unidos. *2014 Infinite: One great Step Returns: **Febrero 28 Y Marzo 1 - Seúl, Corea. 'Concierto participacion' *KBS Music Bank live in Brasil (2014) * Gangnam Hallyu Festival (2013) *Pepsi Concert (2013) *Stars' Love Concert,en el Nanjing Olympic Sports Center (2013) *Stay G-Market 'Stay G6' Concert (2013) *MBC Show! Music Core Special Perfomance "K-pop Concert" (2013) *MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia (2013) *KPOP Republic Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013) *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013) *Incheon Korean Music Wave (2013) *KCON 2012 (2012) *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (2012) *Happy Concert (2012) *KBS Music Bank live in Paris (2012) *KBS Olympic Fighting Korea Concert (2012) *Lotte World Open Concert (2012) *Dream Concert (2012) *MCD Smile Thailand Concert (2011) *Open Concert (2011) Película *Infinite Second Invasion Evolution The 3D Movie (2012) Programas de TV *2014 running man (Sung Kyu y Hoya)Ep.201 *2014 Weekly Idol * 2014 SBS-MTV The Show *2014 Arirang TV After School Club *2014 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Sung Kyu y L) (MCs) * 2014 Arirang TV * 2014 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu, Dong Woo y Sungyeol) *2014 We Got Married Global Edition (Sung Kyu) *2014 Mnet This is Infinite *2014: Mnet America "Danny from LA" *2011-2014 Idol Athletics Championship *2014 SBS Running Man Ep.179 (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS (The Dreaming Sea) (Sung Kyu) *2013 Let's Go Dream Team *2013 KBS2 The Sea I Wanted' Show (Sung Kyu, Woohyun y Dong Woo) *2013 SBS Running Man (Sung Kyu y L) Ep. 162 *2013 Arirang Pops in Seoul *2013 KBS1 Open Concert *2013 Arirang TV *2011-2013 Weekly Idol *2013 KBS Crisis Escape Number One (Sung Kyu) *2013 MBC Infinity Challenge (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Live Tong Plus *2013 Mnet WIDE Entertainment News *2013 Mnet Enemy Broadcast *2013 KBS Guerrilla Date *2013 KBS Vivid Informed Filming *2013 KBS Golden Camera Ep.10 Woohyun *2013 KBS2 Live Tong Plus *2013 KBS Open Concert *2013 ArirangTv Simply Kpop *2013 Mnet Jjang (Ep.43 Sung Kyu ) *2013 Music Billboard "Entrevista" *2013 SBS Barefoot Friends (Episodio 12 Dongwoo, Woohyun,L, Sungjong y Hoya) *2013 KBS Hello Counselor (Sung Kyu y Woohyun) *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (L as One Day MCs) *2013 The Genius: Rules of the Game (Sung Kyu) *2013 SBS The Laws of the Jungle (Sungyeol) *2013 SBS Mamma mia , Invitados especiales *2013 KBS 'Mamma mia'(Dong Woo) *2013 JTBC High Society (Todos menos Dongwoo, Ep 75, Ep 76) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.37) *2013 KBS 1 VS.100 ( L ) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.36.2) *2013 Weekly Idol *2013 "Hidden Singer" (Woohyun, Sungyeol y Dong Woo) *2013 "Full House" (Hoya) *2013 "Ask in a box" *2013 "The Beatles Code 2" *2013 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun, Sung Kyu, L (MCs) *2013 JTBC High Society (Sung Kyu) *2013 "1000 Song Challenge" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol y Woohyun) *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown (Hoya, Sungyeol y SungJong (MCs) *2013 TrunQ Korea *2013 Mnet Show! M Countdown ( Sungyeol y SungJong (MCs) *2013 Running Man (L, episodio 129) *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.21.2) ( INFINITE H ) *2013 Let's Go Dream Team *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.20.2) (Sung Kyu) *2013 KBS Star Date *2013 Mnet Jjang! (Ep.4.2) *2012 Idol Wrestling *2012 Yoo Hee Yeol's Sketchbook *2012 KBS Guerrilla Date *2012 Shinhwa broadcast *2012 Weekly Idol ( Especial Isla Jeju ) *2012'' KBS Gag Concert'' *2012 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team 2" (Hoya - Dong Woo) *2011-2012 "birth of a family con A Pink " *2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Hoya) *2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS "100 out of 100" (ep.25 - 28) (Todos menos Sungyeol) * 2011 KBS "Let's Go! Dream Team" (Special Episode) (Woohyun) * 2011 Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (Dong Woo, Woohyun, Hoya, SungJong) * 2011 Mnet "Directors Cut" (Sung Kyu, Hoya, L) * 2011 Mnet "Secret t" * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 KBS "Star King" (Woohyun-Sungyeol) * 2011 Mnet "Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite" * 2011 Mnet "The Beatles Code" (SungJong) * 2011 KBS2 Happy Together (SungJong) * 2011 KBS Gag Concert * 2011 SBS "Strong Heart" (Woohyun) * 2011 KBS "Immortal Song 2" (Woohyun) * 2011 E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% (SungJong) * 2011 MBC "Show! Music Core" (Woohyun and Sungyeol as One Day MCs) * 2011 tvN "Comedy Big League" (Dong Woo, Sungyeol, L, SungJong) * 2011 KBS "Family Ties" * 2010 MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (Sungyeol ySungJong) * 2010 ETV "Wowman" (Dong Woo) * 2010 XTV "Lucky Strike" (Woohyun) * 2010 Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" * 2010 Mnet Scandal (Sung Kyu, Woohyun) *2010 KBS "1 vs. 100" (Sung Kyu, Woohyun, L) * 2010 KBS "Star Golden Bell" (SungJong) * 2010 KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" * 2010 MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) * 2010 MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) Reality Shows * 2014 Mnet: This is Infinite! * 2013 Mnet: 10 Days in Japan Story * 2013 Infinite 8 days in America * 2013 TrunQ Korea: INFINITE Busan Wish Travel * 2012 Mnet Ranking King * 2012 KBS Birth of a Family con A Pink * 2011 Mnet "Sesame Player Season 2" * 2010 Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" * 2010 Mnet "Infinite! eres my oppa!" * 2010 MBC "Infinity Girls" Programas de Radio *2014(SBS) Choi Hwa Jung (4/06/14) *2014(KBS) Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (4/06/14) *2014(MBC) Simsimtapa (4/06/14) *2013(KBS) Hong Jin Kyung 2 O'clock Radio *2013(MBC) Sukira Kiss The Radio *2013(SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show *2013(KBS) ShimShimTaPa *2013(SBS) Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game *2013Young Street Radio *2013(KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13). *2013(MBC) FM Younha's Starry Night Radio *2013(MBC) ShimShimTaPa *2013(SBS) Power FM CulTwo Show *2013(KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio *2013(KBS) Radio en Árabe *2012(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume *2012 Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio *2012(MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio *2012(KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio *2011 SEED RADIO 97.5 FM *2011 ShimShimTaPa *2011(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio *2011 Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time *2011 Youngstreet *2011 Younha's Starry Night Radio Show *2011 Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show *2011(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio *2010 Lee Sooyeong's Music Show *2011 Younha's Starry Night *2011 Young Street Radio *2010 Lee Sooyeong's Music Show *2010 Youngstreet *2010 Lee Sooyeong's Music Show (Con Sistar) *2010 Starlight radio Anuncios * Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *Elite Uniform (2013) *NatuurPOP (ver video)(2013) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video)(2013) *Pepsi (ver video)(2013) *Samsung Galaxy (2013) *Elite Uniform (Con Juniel) (2013) *ROGATIS INFINITE CF Sungkyu,Woohyun,Howon Ver. (ver video )(2014) *Pepsi (2014) (ver video) *Elite (2014) Premios Curiosidades *Sus posibles nombres eran Supersonic y Big Dipper. *Participaron con After School en el 2011 MBC Gayo Daejun. *Su canción She's back era originalmente para SHINee, pero como la canción no iba con el concepto del álbum Lucifer, fue cedida a INFINITE. *Fueron el primer grupo Idol coreano en transmitir un concierto en vivo por youtube "Second Invasion Evolution". *Fueron los primeros invitados idol del programa "Weekly Idol". Aparte de ser el grupo que mas veces ha ido (Mas de 10 episodios). Por eso los MC's Doni y Coni dicen que son familia y sus chicos especiales. *Son uno de los pocos grupos que renuevan su logo cada ciclo de promociones, como parte integral de su concepto. *Trabajaron junto a UNICEF para promocionar la “2012 UNICEF Birthday Donation Campaign".'' *Participaron en un programa de televicion llamado Birth of a Family junto a A Pink donde cada grupo tenia que criar a unos cachorros abandonados durante tres meses en el cual Infinite cuidó a tres cachorros jindo: Bubu, Nurung y Coco; A Pink cuido de Quick y Nal. Al final del show cuando habían adoptado a Nurung y a Coco ellos aparecieron en shows de radio e hicieron propaganda y varias campañas para que adoptaran a Dubu. *Son considerados uno de los grupos con mayor precisión en sus bailes. *La película de Infinite "Infinite 3D" superó en audiencia a la de Super Junior, Big Bang y BEAST. *Por primera vez estuvieron dentro del Top 10 de los Melon Music Awards en el 2012, con su exitosa canción "The Chaser". Ver video *Infinite ocupó el primer lugar en los billboard 20 Best K-Pop Songs of 2012 con "The Chaser". *Son considerados el grupo con facciones más bellas naturales (Sin cirujías) dentro de la industria Kpop, en una encuesta realizada a cirujanos plásticos. *Fueron catalogados por billboard como el mejor grupo K-pop ascendiente del 2012 por su cancion "The Chaser". *El video musical del grupo de hip hop Dynamic Duo - “BAAAM" hacen una aparicion especia, al igual que Monster y Muzie de UV. *Sunggyu siempre es molestado en programas de variedades, en especial pos los miembros; por lo que en la mayoría de veces Sungjong sale a calmar la situación. *El MV de "Destiny" ha sido grabado en los Estudios Universal de California siendo el primer grupo Kpop en pisar dichos estudios, dicho MV esta valorado en 900.00 dólares o alrededor de 10 billones de wons. *Su primera gira mundial "2013 Infinite 1st World Tour One Great Step"'' acabo en 30 ciudades del mundo entre ellos L.A - EE.UU, Londres-Inglaterra, París-Francia, y Lima-Perú (Aunque este ultimo se cancelo por los premios 2013). *Hoya y Dongwoo suelen comoponer los rap de algunas de sus canciones, como "Destiny". *Su video "Destiny" alcanzó más de un millón de reproducciones en tan sólo un dia. *Hoya y Dongwoo compusieron la canción MAMAMA de Tasty. *Su primer tour mundial "One Great Step" empezó el 09/08/13 en el Estadio Olímpico de Seúl. *La compañía Samsung para ayudar a respaldar su nueva serie Galaxy incluida la Note 3 y Galaxy Gear smartwatch, ha contratado a tres artistas para hacer "Galaxy Songs": INFINITE, CNBLUE y ICONA POP. *El teaser del MV para la "Galaxy Song" que se titula "Request", se reveló en el canal oficial de YouTube de Woollim. En el teaser, los chicos muestran prominentemente productos de Samsung Galaxy. El MV completo de "Request" fue revelado el 27 de septiembre. *Según una encuesta vía SNS realizada por KBS, INFINITE es el grupo más popular en el sudeste asiático. *Se posicionaron en el 3º lugar del ranking "Los mejores grupos idol del 2013",basado en las partituras (basados en gráficos digitales), las ventas de álbum de música, premios, el fan café, etc. *INFINITE ganó en el 28th Golden Disk Award el Disk Bonsang (Destiny) el 16 de enero del 2014. *Confesaron que su peleas a veces llegan a los golpes. *Tardó 2 horas en filmar la escena de lluvia en su MV "Come Back Again", y estaban cantando en vivo en ese momento. *Cuando los chicos lanzaron Be Mine el CEO les decía que no sintieran presion por todas la actividades, pero había invertido mucho dinero en ellos y debían hacerlo bien por lo que estaban presionados aún más. *Comparten sus calcetines. *Su dormitorio siempre esta desordenado ya que no limpían mucho. *Antes de debutar los chicos solían vivir con el CEO de la compañia y otros 5 trainees, la casa solía tener mucho defectos (Goteras, grietas etc.), por eso, ellos pedían al CEO que cambiaran de casa pero el les dijo que solo cuando debutaran y entraran al Top 10, pero no lo lograron, tiempo después lanzaron Noting's Over y lograron entrar en el 9° lugar, cuando le dijeron al CEO, el les dijo que su propuesta había expirado así que les dio una nueva oportunidad pera esta vez tenían que entrar al TOP 3, después de lanzar Be Mine lograron posicionarse en el primer lugar y al final, el CEO cumplío su promesa. *Juegan con los juegos de mesa que las fans les regalan. *El dance practice de last romeo sera revelado si el mv llega a tener 2,222,222 reproducciones. *Las partes del rap de la nueva cancion "Last Romeo", fueron escritas por Dongwoo y Hoya. *En el nuevo album "Season 2" Sunggyu escribio la letra de la canción" Light" la cual el canta como solo. *Woo Hyun escribio la letra y compuso la cancion de su solo (Close your eyes). Enlaces *Web Oficial Infinite - Corea *Web Oficial Infinite - Japón *Daum Fan Cafe Oficial *Youtube Oficial INFINITE *Youtube Oficial INFINITE on air *Youtube Oficial Woollim Ent. *Facebook Oficial INFINITE *L's Bravo Viewtiful Official Page Twitter *Twitter Oficial ∞ DongWoo *Twitter Oficial ∞ Hoya *Twitter Oficial ∞ L *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungYeol *Twitter Oficial ∞ WooHyun *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungKyu *Twitter Oficial ∞ SungJong Instagram *WooHyun Instagram Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|left|295 px|INFINITE- Come Back Again thumb|right|295px| INFINITE - She's Back 'Japón' thumb|left|295 px|INFINITE - BTD (Before The Dawn) (Japanese Ver) thumb|right|295 px|INFINITE - Be Mine (Japanese Ver) Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:SM Entertainment